reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Reversal of the Heart World Adventure II
Reversal of the Heart World Adventure II is a 3D platformer developed and published by Bandai Namco Games for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC. it was released in 2008. The game is very similar to Super Mario Galaxy. Summary During the annual Glowerhaven Star Festival shortly after the events of the first World Adventure game, The Evil Queen gets her revenge on the town by invoking the ancient awakening of the Titans! To save the kingdom, Kyra, Eric, and Hopgoblin must go on an adventure, IN OUTER SPACE!! ???. Characters * Kyra (Playable) - One of the main protagonists, a princess with special dragon powers who must save her kingdom once again. Her abilities are Fire (controled by Circle button or A button), Flight with X, and Ramming with Square or Z button. One of her new abilities introduced in this game is an anthro mode which makes go through tight spaces and able to be in the human level. * Eric (Playable) - One of the main protagonists, a wizard and Kyra's wife who joins the adventure! His abilities are magic wand (which can be picked from the R2 or L1 buttons, X to power charge, and run with direction buttons. One of his new abilities introduced in this game is hypno glare to a hypnotist with the Triangle or B button. * Hopgoblin (Playable) - One of the main protagonists, a cowardly magical frog, and the comic relief of this adventure! His abilities are X to jump, Square or Z to charge, and Tongue attack Triangle or A button. One of his new abilities introduced in this game is camouflage with the Circle or Y button. * Hopgoblette (Unlockable/Playable) - One of the main protagonists, Hopgoblin’s love interest. She was evacuated from Glowerhaven during the airship attack and meets the gang at Luna’s Observatory. Her abilities are Stump smash by using the Triangle and Circle button, Twirl using the X button, and Square for the dive. * Canary 751/Smallfoot (Unlockable/Playable) - After being freed from an intergalactic villain. He, along with Spatts joins the gang on this adventure! His abilities are running with the analog stick or direction buttons, jump with x, jab with Square or Z button, and tail whip with the triangle button or a button. * Spatts (Unlockable/Playable) - After being freed from an intergalactic villain. He, along with Smallfoot joins the gang on this adventure! His abilities are jump with x, grab with the Square or B button and throw with the Circle or Z button, swim with the Triangle or A button, and uses R1 or R2 to look around.. * Pac-Man (Unlockable/Playable) - Once you beat the entire game, Pac-Man, Bandai Namco's mascot is playable! His abilities are Butt-Bounce, Rev-Roll, and Punch. One of his new abilities introduced in this game is mega burp with the Z or X button. * The Evil Queen (Villain) - She is based off the Queen from The Magic Flute. * Shadow Sorren (Villian) - a creation of the Evil Queen who acts as her spy. Levels/Planets * The Glowerhaven Star Festival * The Airship Attack * Bio-Jungle * Bio-Desert * Bio-Tundra * Bio-HoneyHive * Bio-Savanna * Bio-Rainforest * Bio-Woods * Bio-Caverns * Bio-City * Back Home! * The Finale Enemies * Jowamm - giant worms * Stag Horn tribe Orc * Alien warriors . Bosses * Space Pirate Grumm - The Airship Attack * Tree Beast - Bio-Jungle * Sand Scorpion - Bio-Desert * Arctic Giant - Bio-Tundra * Water Serpent - Bio-Savanna * Thunder Bird - Bio-Rainforest * The Return of The Robo-Frog - Bio-Woods * Fire Crocodile - Bio-Caverns * Power Predator - Bio-City * Queen - Back Home! * Shadow Sorron - The Finale Power-Ups * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Cast * Jodi Benson as Princess Kyra - ???. * Scott Weigner as Eric the Wizard - ???. * Will Ryan as Hopgoblin - ???. * ??? as Hopgoblette - ???. * Tara Strong as Princess Luna - A Dragon Princess who protects the galaxy from any danger. * Catherine Tate as The Evil Queen - A Queen master of the Mudd, who is a servant of Shadow Sorron. * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Shadow Sorron - ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???.. Trivia * This is the first Reversal of the Heart game to receive an E10+ rating from the ESRB, this was due to the game's cartoony violence (with the flame scenes, ramming scenes, and tail whips), scary scenes (most of the Mudd), mild language (???, ???, and ???), and dark themes (???, ???, and ???). * The game was released to celebrate the franchise’s 20th anniversary in 2008. * This game introduced voice-over dialogue to the World Adventure series with Jodi Benson, Scott Weigner and Will Ryan reprising their roles from the original 1988 film. * The score was composed by James Horner, who did the original 1988 Reversal of the Dragon Heart film. * The game's FMV cutscenes are completely CGI and were animated by Pacific Data Images, which is owned by DreamWorks Animation. * This marks the first appearance of Princess Luna. * Some of the music from the first World Adventure game was reused. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???.